


Hook & Book

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Charlie Wesley decides a stop in his favourite bookshop is more important than getting to rugby practice on time. Can his teammate convince him otherwise while charming the bookshop owner?
Series: Off the Pages [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Hook & Book

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July 202o Roll-a-Drabble in Hermione's Haven
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50153458528/in/dateposted-public/)

“Mate, why are we stopping here?” Oliver followed Charlie into the small bookshop. “Coach will have us doing crunches until we puke if we are late to the pitch. I had enough of that last week.”

“Take a deep breath, Ollie.” Charlie grinned as he held the door open. “I found some books on rugby last week when my little brother dragged me in here. I talked the shopkeeper into ordering me that new book on strategy, and it is supposed to be here today. She called this morning and said I could pick it up on my way to practice.”

“Hurry it up, mate.” Oliver paced in the small space by the door as he watched Charlie check the shelves. “Practice starts in thirty minutes, and I need to be on the pitch and warmed up before practice starts.”

“It is a ten-minute walk to practice from here. Just have a seat. I’m sure she is around here somewhere.” Charlie tried to not to laugh as he watched Oliver's leg bounce as he sat in the overstuffed chair by the front window. “Hermione, are you here? I’ve got to get to practice, and I want to take the book with me.”

“I’ll be there in a minute. If you really want to be a help, I could use you and your friend’s help moving books.” A voice came from behind a large stack of books. “I got three shipments today, and your book is somewhere in this pile. I can’t find it until I have space to unpack the boxes.”

“You’re lucky our mums have known each other since they were in school, brat.” Charlie chuckled as a look of horror crossed Oliver’s face. “I can’t stay too long. I have to get Oliver to practice before he blows a gasket.”

“Oi, I canna believe ye are doing this to me, Charlie.” Oliver stood up from the chair and began to pace again. “I canna be late for practice. I willna survive the post-practice torment if ye make me late. It isna worth it for a book.”

“Charlie, quit torturing the cute Scotsman,” Hermione peeked around the stack of books she was carrying. “Both of you grab a stack of books from the table and bring them back to the back room. I’ll bring you the book when I finish the inventory. You can live another day without The Essential Guide to Rugby Greatness.”

“Mione, you are absolutely no fun.” Charlie sighed as he picked up a stack of books from the table. “Might as well get introductions over with since he insists on leaving before we have even really gotten here… Hermione Granger, meet my teammate and favourite hooker, Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood, meet my little brother’s best friend and favourite bookshop owner, Hermione Granger.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Hermione looked around her stack of books. “The sooner we get these books into the back, the sooner I can kick Charlie out, and you can get to practice. My friends call me Mione. Grab a stack and put those rugby muscles to work.”

Oliver walked over to the table and picked up the last stack of books. “Nice to meet you, Mione. I canna believe Charlie made us stop on the way to practice if you were gonna bring the book to him anyway. But, then again, he is not known for managing the clock or his life very well.”

“That does not surprise me.” Hermione laughed as she watched Oliver and Charlie struggle to keep their stacks of books balanced. “There's a table just beyond the curtain where you can set the books. Just set them down and come back for a box. If you work fast enough, I might be able to find Charlie’s book and get you to practice on time.”

“Not bloody likely, as slow as he is moving today,” Oliver mumbled as he made his way through the shelves of books to the back of the store. “Have ye seen him try to move on the pitch. My Gran is faster with her walker.”

“Your Gran is a beast, and some days I am more afraid of her fly swatter than I am of the Quins new fly-half.” Charlie sat down his stack of books and leaned against the table. “I think I heard her break the sound barrier the last time she went after you with it.”

“I canna believe you brought that up in front of her.” Oliver hissed as he felt a blush creep up his neck. “That happened once, and it was all your fault. If you wouldna bring up Bristol or Bath every time you visit, she wouldna be ready to swat the next person that speaks.”

“So your Gran is passionate about rugby and Charlie is a menace in any house he enters.” Hermione dropped her stack of books on the table between Oliver and Charlie’s stacks. “He usually sends my Nan into fits by talking about the greatness of Manchester. She has been a Chelsea fan since she saw her first football match on the telly.”

“I canna believe ye would do that to Mione’s Nan.” Oliver slapped Charlie across the back of the head. “Your mum warned ye about upsetting little old ladies. Your charm will only get you so far.”

Oliver checked his watch and pointed at the curtain they had just passed through. “I canna wait for ye any longer, mate. Mione, it has been a pleasure to meet ye. I would spend more time here with you and the trouble maker, but then I would be late for practice, and I canna do that. Charlie, being late is on ye. Ye can deal with Coach if ye are.”

“Thank you for your help, Oliver.” Hermione reached out to shake his hand. “Feel free to stop by anytime the store is open. Be careful on the pitch today. I’ll try to kick Charlie out in a few minutes.”

“The pleasure was mine, nighean bhreagha.” Oliver bowed over the hand Hermione had extended and kissed the back of it. “Donna be late, Charles Weasley. Mione has things to do besides entertain your sorry arse.”

Hermione could not stop the grin that spread across her face as she watched Oliver pull back the curtain and walk out of her store. “You better go and catch your teammate, Charlie. He sounds even scarier than your mum, and she commands an army of Weasleys with the wave of a wooden spoon.”

“Your wish is my command, squirt.” Charlie tweaked Hermione’s nose as he walked past her. “I guess I should get to practice if you can’t find the book you told me you had ordered for me. Call me when you can actually put your hands on it. Ma says dinner is at five on Saturday.”

“I’ll let my mum know.” Hermione followed Charlie to the front of the store. “But, the price of the book has changed. I want more than the twenty quid I told you it would cost. I want the Scotsman’s number and a translation of what he called me as he left as well.”

“Ollie doesn’t date or call women he just met nighean bhreagha.” Charlie shook his head and pulled his mobile out of his back pocket. “I haven’t heard him call anyone that other than his nan. He does three things every day - eat, sleep and breathe rugby. I’ll give you his number on one condition. The translation is up to you to figure out.”

“Name it.” Hermione set her mobile on the counter and clicked her contacts. “Or should I remind you of all the numbers I have collected from my friends over the years.”

Charlie picked up Hermione's mobile and clicked around on the screen. “Chocolate chip cookies every game day for the rest of the season. He doesn’t let many people have his number.”

“Done.” Hermione plucked her mobile from Charlie’s hand. “Now shoo, I have a rugby player to message and boxes of books to unpack. Better go before you are late. Your hooker is waiting for you.”

“Behave, Mione…’

“Don’t bet on it, Charlie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooker - In rugby, the hooker is one of the key decision-makers. The hooker coordinates the timing of the scrum ‘hooks’ the ball back through the legs of the players in the scrum.
> 
> Fly-half - In rugby, the fly-half is the main target for the defending team’s open side, and is responsible for deciding when and where to pass the ball. The fly-half is also responsible for making sure all players on the opposite team are covered, and attacks are stopped.
> 
> Information about rugby was found [here.](https://www.pitchero.com/clubs/camphillrfc/teams/24326/news/rugby-positions-explained-1692978.html)
> 
> Scots Gaelic translation: nighean bhreagha - beautiful girl


End file.
